Ahsoka's Decision
by Jadewing47
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has left the Jedi Order, and Anakin is heart broken. Not even Obi Wan can comfort him, and for the the first time in Obi Wan's life, he sees Anakin cry. Anakin blames himself for what happened. When Anakin finds Ahsoka trapped and severally injured, it's up to him to save her. Ahsoka realizes that she misses the Jedi Order. Will she come back?
1. Anakin Hurt

**Ahsoka left**

Anakin stood there, watching Ahsoka walk away. He had tried to make her come back, but she didn't want to. Anakin was shocked and heartbroken, as he watched where she had disappeared untill the sky was dark and lit with stars. He couldn't hold his emotion inside any longer. He dropped to his knees and began to cry quietly, untill his crying grew louder and he couldn't control it. Why? Why did it happen to him? Was he that bad of a master?

 **Obi Wan's POV**

I watched Anakin run after her. I started to go too, but one of the Jedi's held me back. I decided just to wait in Anakin's quarters. I sat down in a chair, waiting for Anakin, but I must have dosed off because I woke up and the sky was black. Anakin wasn't back yet. I tried to reach him though our bond, but all I got was incredible waves of sadness. Anakin needed me, I thought. I let the force guide me to wherever he was. I was shocked, he was sitting on the floor crying uncontrollably. I had _never_ seen Anakin cry. I hurried to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He was clutching Ahsoka's padawan braid in his hand. "Shhh, shhh Anakin." I said, trying to calm him down. "It's okay." "No, it's not okay Obi Wan!" Anakin yelled through tears. "I betrayed her! _Her own master betrayed her Obi Wan!_ Everyone who she knew and trusted betrayed her!" Anakin was shaking now. "It's all my fault." He whispered softly. I was taken aback. I didn't know what to say. I had never seen Anakin like this and it scared me. I gently helped him up and brought him to his quarters. I brought him some water and he quickly fell asleep. I decided to stay with him that night. I was worried about him.


	2. The Mission

**Stolen Information**

"They did _what_?" Anakin exclaimed. Anakin and Obi Wan were standing in the Jedi Counsel's meeting room, Jedi Master Yoda had just finished explaining that Count Dooku had stolen an important information box, that contained the Jedi Order's attack plans. "Although currently he can not open it, it's only a matter of time before he will." Master Windu explained. "Trusting you we are." Yoda said. "Retrieve it you must." "You can count on us Masters." Anakin said. _It must be helping that he has a distraction. He looks better._ Obi Wan thought. "We will be going on this mission together, correct?" He asked. "Yes." Yoda responded. " You must leave immediately." Master Windu said. With that, the two Jedi began to come up with a plan.

 **The Sith's Plan**

"My master." Count Dooku said to the holligram, bowing. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" "The Jedi Order have realized that the information box is missing. They shall try to take it back from you." Dearth Sidious explained. "They have sent both Skywalker and Obi Wan to retrieve it. Also a bunch of clone troopers." "We shall bring them to their deaths master." Dooku said. "No. I have changed my mind. This is our chance to weaken young Skywalker. He has already lost his padawan. Capture her. Let him take the box, but lure him to the padawan. Kill her while he is watching. Then let him go. Do not fail me." "Yes master." Dooku answered. He already liked this plan. The hologram blinked out. He must report this change of plans. He would not fail his master.


	3. Lina and Ahsoka

**Regret**

Ahsoka walked away from her master. She could feel his pain stronger than ever before. Tears began to fall down her face. She walked to her ship. Where would she go now? Ahsoka suddenly remembered Lina, her best friend. They had grown up together. Allthough Lina was not a Jedi, Ahsoka was always welcome there. _Yes, that is where I'll go._ Ahsoka decided. She set her ship's course for the planet Geotridon. Suddenly, she felt a painful fore signature from her master. He was...crying. No, no, Anakin _never_ cries. That isn't possible. But she could sense it. A single tear slipped down her face as she closed the mind bond that they shared. She didn't want to feel his pain.

Ahsoka set the ship on autopilot. She needed some rest. She walked to the bunk beds on the wall. At least she would be close to the cockpit. Ahsoka didn't realize how tired she was untill her face hit the pillow. She was out cold in seconds. Four hours later, she had reached Geotridon. She let the force guide her to Lina's house. Once she got there, she told Lina everything. Lina was more than happy to have Ahsoka live with her for a while. Ahsoka enjoyed being with Lina. All that had happened just 5 months ago.

 **The Force Is Calling**

Little did Ahsoka know that the day she left Lina's house, was just two days before Anakin was sent on the mission to retrieve the data box. That day, she felt an odd sensation, as if something was pulling her away from the planet. She explained this to Lina, who understood compeatley. Ahsoka had been a Jedi, or at least a Jedi in training. It was natural for the force to be calling her back. Staying at Lina's house forever, was not Ahsoka's destiny. The force would guide her to her destiny, Lina understood all of that. She was such a good friend. Ahsoka regretted leaving her, but she felt that she just had to go somewhere else, but she wasn't sure where. _Let the force guide you to your destiny Ahsoka._ She could just hear her master, well, former master's voice in her head. Ahsoka closed her eyes, and used the force. Wherever or whatever her destiny was, it was up to the force to guide her there now.


	4. Ahsoka's Capture

**Captured!**

Ahsoka's ship jolted backwards, throwing her face down on the floor. "Oww!" "Maybe next time I should remember seat belts!" Ahsoka scolded herself. _There is only one thing that could of made the ship jolt so hard._ Before Ahsoka had time to even think, a mecanical droid voice was heard from the ships communication speakers. "Enemy ship, you are surrounded. Surrender and prepare to be boarded." _No. No,no,no,no,no! This is not happening!_ Ahsoka felt the boarding ships latch on. She reached for her ligtsabers, and stood up slowly. But it was too late. About 15 droids stormed into the cockpit, pointing their guns at her. "Count Dooku wants you." A droid said. "Follow us." The droids lead Ahsoka into the boarding ships. They took off.

"Release her restraints." Dooku ordered without even looking in their direction. Ahsoka's wrist resraints were cut off. "Give the young girl her lightsabers back." The droids seemed uncertain, but did not question their master. "Leave us." Dooku ordered. The droids left. Only then did he ignight his own lightsaber. I ignighted mine. He Lept at me, and I held him back. We dulled for a while untill he said in a mockingly sad voice, "Now I win." He raised his fingers up, and suddently, two droids hit me with their electrical sticks. I fell to the floor. "Take her to the prison chambers. When she wakes up, electrocute her, but keep her alive. Only when young Skywalker gets here will we kill her before his eyes." The droids dragged me to the prison chambers. For two days straight, the two, now four droids electrocuted me whenever I woke up. The second to last time they did it, I thought to myself, is this my destiny? To hang from electric bounds and be electrocuted untill I fall unconscious every time I wake up? Is my destiny to die?


	5. No!

**Attack**

Both Anakin and Obi Wan's ships landed at the same time. Their squads jumped out, and the battle began. Well, more like an invasion. So, the invasion began. Every droid that came at them, the Jedi and clones dystroyed. "This is too easy!" Anakin excaimed, thrusting his lightsaber through the last droid. "Now, the question is where to find the data box." Obi Wan reminded Anakin, but he was happy to see his old padawan in high spirits again. "R-2, can your scanners pick anything up?" Anakin asked. Yes! "R-2 found something!" Anakin said, as R-2 began to lead them through the ship. "We'll need to be careful. The room is probably heavily guarded." Obi Wan warned. "Stay alert." As soon as he finished speaking, blasters began to fire. "Um, I think we found it!" Anakin yelled. But again, it was all too easy. Not even 3 minutes had passed when the last droid was dystroyed. "The box." Anakin said, grabbing it from a table, and handing it to Obi Wan. "Mission accomplished!" Anakin said. "Well, partly accomplished. We still need to get it back to the council." Obi Wan corrected. Anakin rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Obi Wan could be very difficult to deal with.

"Master, everything is going exactly as planned. The Jedi have the box, and I will now lead Skywalker to our departing gift." "Good. Keep up the good work." The hologram disappeared. Count Dooku walked over to Ahsoka, who was waking up. He motioned for the droids to not electrocute her. She was already very weak, this would be easy. "Skywalker has arrived." Dooku informed Ahsoka, he felt a tinge of fear escape her. "Once I lure him here, we will kill you!"

 **No!**

Anakin froze. "What's wrong Anakin?" Obi Wan asked worriedly. "Something isn't right. I can feel it in the force." Anakin replied. "Do you know what it is?" Anakin thought for a minute. "No. But something is very wrong." "Use the force. Let it guide you." Obi Wan suggested. Anakin closed his eyes. Then turned around, and began to run in the direction the force was guiding him. He could hear Obi Wan right behind him. A couple of snaked turns put a small amount of distance between them. He reached a door, and looked in. What he saw made his heart stop. "Hello Skywalker." Count Dooku said evilly. Obi Wan caught up with him, and his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Ah, it seams like two Jedi's will be watching today's affairs!"


	6. Rescued, But Is It Too Late?

For a minute, Anakin couldn't move. He was slightly aware of Obi Wan's presence beside him, but what he saw was too much to handle. There, hanging by blue energy, was Ahsoka, his Ahsoka. She looked terrible. _What have they done to her?_ Anakin finally found his voice. "Ahsoka!" He yelled, as he began to run towards her. "Oh, I wouldn't do that." Count Dooku said. The two droids guarding Ahsoka hit her with their energy sticks. Her body jolted upwards. Anakin didn't need to open their bond to feel her pain, he could just look at her. "No, stop!" He cried, igniting his lightsaber. Obi Wan did the same, and Rex quickly destroyed the 10 droids present in the room. Dooku ignighted his lightsaber, and the battle had started. Fear for Ahsoka flowed through Anakin's body, fear and pain.

I was vaguely aware of Anakin and Obi Wan's presence in the room. My first thought was, _what are they doing here?_ Droids hit me with their energy sticks. I could hear droids being killed, and lightsabers colliding with each other. Suddently, I felt a presence that had haunted me ever since I had left the Jedi Order. Barriss Offee. "Now, you will watch your for are padawan, die." I heard Count Dooku's voice. "Barriss, you know what to do." I could feel both Anakin and Obi Wan's surprise. Barriss walked over to me. "Goodbye Ahsoka!" She said, before pointing a gun at my heart.

Anakin was filled with dread as Barriss Offee, the whole reason why Ashoka was no longer in the Jedi Order, stepped out of the shadows. "You know what to do." Dooku said. "Good bye Ahsoka!" Barriss said as she pointed a gun Ahsoka's heart. NO! This was not happening! Using the force, Anakin threw Barriss off balance, just as she pulled the trigger. Ahsoka screamed in pain as the shot hit her right leg. Just then, she ship began to shake. Barriss Offee and Count Dooku ran. Anakin ran over to Ahsoka. She was fighting to stay conscious. Using his lightsaber, Anakin cut off the power source for her restraints, and she fell. Blood poured freely from Ahsoka's wounds. Anakin grabbed her hand just as she fell unconscious. "No!" Anakin yelled. "Anakin, we have to get out of here! The ship is exploding!" Obi Wan yelled. Anakin gently picked Ahsoka up in his arms and carried her back to their ship. Obi Wan listened for her heart beat. It was slow and faint, but it was there. "She's still alive. Barely." He said. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka please wake up." Anakin whispered. He opened their mind bond. _Ahsoka? Ahsoka its me! Anakin! Ahsoka?"_ Nothing.


	7. Medical

Anakin didn't care that his jedi robes were getting bloody. He carried Ahsoka back to the ship, avoiding explosions on the way. Once inside, Obi Wan set the ship's course back to the Jedi Temple. He knew that Ahsoka would get good care there. Then he came to help Anakin gently put Ahsoka on a bed in the medical room. The medical droid was out of power, so they had to care for Ahsoka themselves. Obi Wan attached a mask to Ahsoka's face and turned on life support. Anakin held Ahsoka's hand for the whole trip, she was a deathly pale. _She doesn't look like she is going to live. I shouldn't tell Anakin that._ Obi Wan thought, but Anakin heard the thought anyway. "I'm not letting her die." Anakin said softly. "I know Anakin, I know." Obi Wan said. 10 minutes later, they had landed. Anakin carried Ahsoka to the medical bay, where she was taken in for surgery on her leg and wrist. Her left wrist appeared to be broken.

Obi Wan had persuaded Anakin to go back to his quarters. "We need to fix you up too." He said, pointing to Anakin's left arm, which was bloody. "It's nothing." Anakin said darkly. "What happened anyways?" Obi Wan asked, as Anakin began to take off his robes. "Dooku got me." He replied. "With a lightsaber?" Obi Wan exclaimed. Anakin nodded. " A lightsaber burn is not, 'nothing' Anakin." Obi Wan said, beginning to wipe away the blood. Anakin flinched. Finished, Obi Wan wrapped Anakin's left upper part of his arm in a bandage. When Anakin put a new, clean pair of jedi robes on, you could not see the bandage. "I'm going to give my report on the mission to the Jedi counsel. You go back to the medical bay with Ahsoka. She needs you now." Obi Wan said.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. Pain flowed through her body. _Why does this look so familiar? Am I, back at the temple?_ "Ahsoka?" A voice asked worriedly. _No. That's not the person I want to hear right now._ Anakin grabbed her hand, but she flinched away. "Why am I here?" She asked, struggling to sit up, but she was too weak, and fell back on to the pillows. " I thought, well, I thought, well...you...were hurt." Anakin said. "The droid says that your leg won't heal for at least 6 months, probably more." Anakin said softly, he wasn't expecting this. "Are you okay?" Anakin asked. "No. Everything hurts and I can't breath." She said, gasping. The medical droid came to them, injecting something in Ahsoka's right arm. "This will ease the pain." It said. Ahsoka fell unconscious.

An hour later, Obi Wan walked into the room. "Is she okay Anakin?" He asked. "No." Anakin answered, sounding sad and defeated. "She needed surgery for both her right leg and left wrist. Her wrist is broken and there was severe damage to her leg were she got shot. She has some cuts and bruises, but that is pretty much all." Obi Wan could sense that there was something more. "And..." He asked. Anakin sighed. "And she is suffering from shock and will have to stay here for a while." "Did she wake up yet?" Obi Wan asked gently. Anakin hesitated. "Yes, but she was kind of...off. Her eyes were cloudy and she was obviously in a lot of pain. She told me that she couldn't breathe, so the medical droid gave here something, and she passed out." "I'm sorry Anakin. I know this is hard for you. How about this? You look like you could use some sleep, so I will watch her while you take a nap. I'll stay here and we can take turns watching her. Okay?" "Alright, just wake me if anything happens, I'll do the same." "Okay." Obi Wan made a makeshift bed out of what he could get from both of their quarters. Within seconds, Anakin was asleep.


	8. Waking up

Ahsoka managed to let out a low groan. "Obi Wan! She's waking up!" Anakin yelled. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka can you hear me?" Anakin whispered. Ahsoka was breathing heavily, "Anakin!" She asked weakly. "Ahsoka, you're alive!" Anakin gasped. "Owww!" She said, gasping in pain. "Ahsoka! Whats wrong?" Anakin asked, worried. "My...leg...hurts. And...my...arm." "Shhh, Ahsoka your okay! Your safe now." Anakin assured her as she began to cry. "I...I...can't...m...move." She said between tears. "I'll get thr medical droid!" Obi Wan said. Anakin held Ahsoka close to him. The medical droid said that she would need another operation. "No! Please!" Ahsoka cried. "Anakin! I'm scared!" "Shhh, it will be okay. I'll be right here waiting for you." He said. As soon as she left, Anakin felt a tear slip down his face. He sat down on the makeshift bed and Obi Wan held him like a child. Trying to soothe his former padawan. Hours passed, and they fell asleep.

It was midnight by the time Ahsoka's second operation was done. She wasn't able to breathe on her own, so she was attached to and had a life support mask on. Anakin stayed with her the whole time. When she woke up, her eyes were filled with fear and pain. Anakin was there to comfort her. "Don't leave." She whispered softly, and then fell back asleep. Weeks went by, and sleeping was all Ahsoka really did. Anakin could bear seeing his former padawan so weak and small. It was 3 weeks before Ahsoka even tried to get out of bed, and she could barely stand. We found her friend Lina and she came to keep Ahsoka company. Anakin tried to avoid them, because it still hurt him to even think about Ahsoka and what happened.

3 months passed.


	9. Ahsoka's Decision

3 months had passed. All I really did was sleep. Or meditate.

Lina kept me company for a while, but then she had to go home.

I had lots of time to think.

I thought about Anakin and I training together.

I thought about all the missions that we had successfully completed.

I thought about the times when I saved his life, and he saved mine.

I slowly climbed out of bed.

I limped to the Jedi Counsel's meeting place.

Everyone except Anakin was there, as if they had been expecting me.

Knowing Yoda, he had probably foreseen it all.

I told them what was bothering me.

They thought about it for a while.

"Accept you we do." Yoda said. "But our decision it is not. Master Skywalker, choose he must."

"Thank you! I'll go ask him!" I said.

I only hoped Anakin would feel the same.

Would he?

I had made my decision, now he had to make his.


	10. Anakin Skywalkers decision

I sheilded my mind and presence from Anakin as a limped to his quarters. I hesitated before opening the door.

He looked up, surprised. I think he was writing a report on his holopad. "Just as second Sni-I mean, Ahsoka."

He put down his holopad.

"I know I know! I'm sorry I was avoiding you and stuff." Anakin said.

"That's...not what I came here to...talk to you about." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

" l made I big mistake." I said. Maybe he would catch what I was going for.

He didn't. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

I tried this.

"Master?"

His eyes widened and I could feel his surprise and shock.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my padawan braid.

 **Anakin's POV**

Ahsoka walked inside my quarters. Oh no. She's mad at me for avoiding her.

She waited for me to finish my report on the holopad.

"I know I know! I'm sorry for avoiding you and stuff!" I said.

"Thats...not what I came here to...talk to you about." She said. I could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

 _Okkaayy...this is weird._

"I made a big mistake!" She blurted out.

 _What the heck is she trying to tell me?_

I raised an eyebrow, letting her know that I had no clue about what she was saying.

She tried again.

"Master?"

My eyes widened in shock. Had she just called me, master?

Does that mean she wants to be my padawan again?

I looked at her injured leg, and was again filled with pain.

Was she sure?

I pulled out her padawan braid.

 _What if that's not what she ment? What if she hurts me again?_

 _Stop it Skywalker, she never ment to hurt me._

I held it out to her.

She looked at it for a moment.

 _She doesn't want it._

 _Skywalker! Stop pushing it! You'll just make it worse!_

 _Put it back Skywalker._

 _But, but I wanted her to be my padawan._

 _I missed her._

 _I love her!_

She took the braid, fastening it to her Leku.

Happiness over came me, she was back!

I jumped up and hugged her.

"Snips." I whispered. She had came back. I couldn't believe it!

"Yeah Skyguy?"

"Thank you."

Ahsoka smiled, and I hugged her tighter.


End file.
